


A Day In

by Ray_Writes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Martha makes an adjustment with Mickey's help.





	A Day In

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize this is rather late (even for US standards) but the idea jumped into my head and I've been wanting to write something purely Martha/Mickey centric for a while now. Much thanks to SwiftEmera for her Brit-consulting and to colorofmymind for her beta-ing. Please enjoy!

Martha woke feeling perfectly well-rested and knew instantly that something was wrong. With a groan, she squinted through the light of a late morning and did her best to slowly roll to one side while her hand reached in the opposite direction. It found nothing but the mattress; Mickey must have been up ages ago.

Which didn’t explain why her alarm clock wasn’t going off or why it was showing a time much later than it was supposed to. She knew she’d set it last night. Why had it picked today of all days to go faulty?

“Please don’t be up yet, mum,” Martha muttered under her breath. With one hand braced on her slightly swollen belly, she regained her feet and shuffled downstairs.

It was the first Mother’s Day she’d overslept since she could remember. Martha had always tried to make everything perfect for her mum in the hopes that it wouldn’t matter that she didn’t have a husband so long as she had them. Saving up her allowance as a child for flowers or something pretty, getting Tish’s help to use the stove to make breakfast, prodding a bleary-eyed Leo out of bed in time for them all to go bring their mother their gifts. 

As an adult, she’d started letting herself in the house early to get things put together, but she was clearly going to be short on time this year.

She could hear sounds from the kitchen. Martha turned away from her front door and went to investigate. As she got closer, she could tell something good was cooking.

And there was Mickey at the stove with a skillet.

“What’s all this?”

Her husband turned around, and the smile that lit his face was only barely offset by the shaking of his head.

“Damnit, woman. Can’t even let me surprise you.” Mickey pointed a spatula at her. “Back up to bed with you. I’ll bring it all on a tray.”

“You’ll pack it up so we can take it to mum’s, you mean,” she told him, rubbing what was left of the sleep from her eyes. “Why’d you let me sleep in? I can’t believe my alarm didn’t go off.”

“Yeah, I shut it off.”

“What?” She looked up, but Mickey had already turned back to the stovetop.

“Thought you should get some sleep. I hear you moving back and forth to the bathroom enough times to know you need the extra hours.”

Martha grimaced. Definitely the biggest downside of her pregnancy thus far, though she ought to be thankful she’d largely been spared morning sickness.

“What about mum?”

“I asked Tish to take care of it. She understands.” Seemingly satisfied with the food, he turned off the burner and rounded the table to take her hands. “I know it’s important for you to celebrate with your mum, but this is your day, too, now. The rest of your life, you’re a mother.” He dropped onto his knees and placed their joined hands over her stomach. “You’re gonna be an amazing mother cause you’re already an amazing woman, and it’s my job to show you how much we both love you for it.”

She wasn’t quite able to suppress a smile. “Least until this one’s born and trained up to love me?”

“No training required. Just one look, all it’ll take.” He grinned up at her. “I know it did for me.”

Martha snorted and swatted his shoulder lightly. “It did not.” Then she placed both hands on his cheeks and bent as best she could, Mickey meeting her halfway for a kiss. “So, upstairs then, Mister?”

“That’s right. Won’t be a minute.”

“Mm, I could get used to this.”

He pecked her on the lips again. “You better.”

By the time Mickey arrived with her breakfast tray, she’d sent off a text to her mum wishing her a happy day and confirmed a meetup later for dinner with Leo’s family and Tish. And as her husband climbed into bed beside her, she shut off her phone and placed it alongside her not-broken alarm clock.

A morning spent on her own slowly growing family seemed like the perfect Mother’s Day to her.


End file.
